The Ultimate Weapon
by AudriaFolts97
Summary: Kira goes to the 'Xavier Institute for Higher Learning' when she is descovered as a mutant. While she struggles with her powers, she gets mixed with some pretty different people. But will her yearning to be normal wreck everthing? Nightcrawler/OC
1. I'm a what now?

* * *

The Ultimate Weapon

* * *

Chapter One:

I'm a what now?

_~Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed. ~Irene Peter_  
_~The circumstances of the world are so variable that an irrevocable purpose or opinion is almost synonymous with a foolish one. ~William H. Seward_

* * *

Kira Sabers twiddled the pencil in her hand, staring blankly at the page of her homework. Most of it was done, and it wasn't very hard, just time-consuming. Glancing to her left, she caught visual of the setting sun, telling her the time was about seven o' clock. To think, not even an hour ago she was rallying volleyball and winning the inner school tournament with her team. She wasn't the best player, but she enjoyed being around her friends. The actually volleyball players where out at State, so the P.E. teachers decided it would be a bit of fun, and it was. Catching a stray of brown hair between her fingers, she twisted it behind her ear before turning back to work.

"If the sum of fourteen has an even number in it, what is the possibility the other number is also even? Also, the sum of x has the two same numbers, and added with a third, the sum equals 27, what are the three numbers?" She murmured to herself. Not even a moments thought and she scribbled down the answer. Yes, she was in a normal math class, but only because she was too lazy to actually participate in a higher class. Not to mention the fact she had already learned the basic material about two years ago, or sophomore year. Currently a senior, Kira is 17 and ready to be on her own. She'd be 18 by the end of the summer, and she would be able to make her own decisions. She already had her collage picked out, payment plans, and—after a long and serious discussion that ended in begging-she would be moving out in just about a year.

Only the sound of her pencil scrawling across the page broke the silence gripping her house, and not for the first time, Kira felt as if the world where holding it's breath, waiting for an apocalyptic moment to occur.

A soft thumping came from outside her door, and with a short click, the door opened. Sparing only a glance, Kira caught sight of her three-year-old Shiba-Inu, Mercedes. As the yellow-colored dog padded to her side, Kira laid her hand down to scratch behind his ears.

"Hiya mutt, who's a good boy?" With a bark, Mercedes lied next to the desk and put his head in his paws. Kira continued with her work. After three more problems solved, Mercedes' head popped up, his ears perked and he tilted his head to the side. A high whine came from his throat. Kira glanced down.

"What's the matter honey?" Mercedes' ear twitched to show acknowledgement, and another whine soon followed. Knowing something was wrong, Kira stood up, and so does Mercedes. The dog rushes towards the door and down the hall, Kira slowly following. She peers over the wood railing on her left, seeing Mercedes has already made it down the flight of stairs three feet ahead of her, and was barking wildly in the living room. He leapt up onto the tri-section couch, staring out the wide window, and yelped again.

A little worried, Kira jogs to her dog, crawling next to him and looking out the window. A black car had pulled into the cul-de-sac, but it didn't turn into any house, just stayed in the middle of the road. The lights flickered off. Kira knew her mom wasn't expecting anyone, so she purred soft, reassuring words into Mercedes ear. The dog continued to whine as a person emerged from the vehicle. He was tall with dark hair that ran down the sides of his jaw and connected at the top of his head, which seemed to be parted to two sides. He looked tough with his large muscular arms, and he had a wild like look to his face. He helped a seemingly older gentleman from the car. He was in a wheelchair, and bald, with a welcoming and wise face. They conversed for a minute, the wild-looking one glancing around in suspicion. Then they proceeded up the pavement that lead to Kira's house.

Her heart beating faster, Kira leapt from the window and rushed to the door, unlocking the dead bolt, but keeping the small chain lock on. After a second thought, she took that off too. As she pulled off the little chain from it's hook, the doorbell sounded, making Kira jump in shock. Hesitating for only a second, she opened the door. Mercedes barked wildly, trying to push past Kira's legs. She blocked him from sight.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely, her voice higher pitch, as it was when she met with strangers. She held the door firmly in her hand, pulling it behind her so they could not see into her home. It was only a simple precaution, but it kept many more strangers from coming in and negotiating some product they had then when the door was wide open.

"My name is Charles Xavier," The bald man introduced himself, sticking out a long fingered hand towards him and then towards his wild-looking friend as he continued. "And this is Logan. Tell me child, is Kira Sabers here?"

Narrowing her hazel eyes, she paused again and answered. "Yes, I am she. Is there a problem sir?" Kira realized absentmindedly that her grip on the door tightened, and her heart skipped a beat. Thinking quickly, she thought back to see if she had done anything wrong, or any reason why these men would be at her house. Charles only smiled, but shock was in his eyes. He obviously wasn't expecting Kira to be who she was.

"Kira, may we come into your home?" He asked politely, but with an authority that made it doubtful that any one person should refuse. Hesitating for only a heartbeat, she nodded and opened the door, pulling Mercedes by his collar. The dog sat down, panting happily, his tail wagging eccentrically. The two men entered, Charles glancing about before moving towards the living room, while Logan took a longer time looking before joining his friend. When Kira was about to ask why they had come, she heard her mother coming up from behind her—probably from the downstairs, making her way through the wooden door and through the kitchen.

"Kira honey, who was at the-" She had rounded the corner of the kitchen, seeing the scene in front of her made her stop dead. Her mother's eyes where wide in shock and her mouth hung open slightly. She was staring at Charles and Logan. They stared back, Charles too in shock, while Logan kept his guarded expression.

"My Lord," she breathed quietly. "Charles?" She had gone very pale, and she started to reach for the couch, leaning on it for support. Confused by the reaction her mother had, Kira switched her gaze between the two men and her mom. Slowly her mother sank down into the brown cushions.

"Yes, Kathy. It's me." Charles said very slowly, like he was trying to calm her with only his voice.

"I-I didn't think you would come. I mean-I thought-" Kathy struggled to speak, too flabbergasted to string coherent sentences together. Kira had never seen her mother this way, and was upset and a little angry towards the culprits. She glared at them as she went over to her mother, letting Mercedes go. He jumped onto the couch right next to Kathy, licking her face and making small whimpers. She scratched behind his ears.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kira asked warily. Her mom had put her face into her hands, slightly sobbing. Charles wheeled over to her.

"Kathy, it'll be all right. Kira is safe. No harm shall come to her; the X-Men will make sure of that." He crooned, putting his hand on Kathy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kira demanded again, standing up in apprehension. What did Charles mean by that? No harm shall come to her? Why would she be harmed? "Wait—isn't the X-Men that mutant group? Mom, what's going on!?" Kira clenched her fists, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two men. Rage surged through her body. What was with all this secrecy? Her mom had stopped sobbing, and took a deep breath before looking to her daughter.

"Kira, sweetheart, I'm psychic, you know that, right?" Her mother started, looking Kira in the eye. Kira nodded. It was true, but that was just how her mother was. That wasn't anything terrible. There had been psychics' for generations before her mother was born. "Well, in order for that to happen, that must mean that I have a mutant gene." She continued. Kira didn't know where this was going, but she hoped it wasn't going to be as bad as her mother was making it out to be by going so slow in the explanation. "Kira, darling, Charles and Logan also have mutant genes." Kira stiffened and glanced at them again, biting the inside of her lip. That would explain why she felt so leery of them. "Charles Xavier owns a school for harboring mutants to train them to control their power. You've heard of the 'Xavier Institute for Higher Learning', right? Or, maybe you would know the 'Institute for Gifted Youngsters' better. It was renamed a bit ago."

Kira stared at her mother blankly. Yes she knew about the institute, but what was the point of all this?

"Honey, Charles has a way of figuring out who is and is not a mutant, by this special machine called Cerebro. When a mutant's powers emerge, then Charles can go and explain what's happened to the person and offer them a safe place to stay, where they won't be judged. Then he can take them to the school and teach them to control their powers, so they won't be a threat to themselves or anyone else. Normally, when a child hits puberty, their powers emerge. When you showed no sign of any powers, I didn't think you'd have any, so I didn't say anything."

Kira gave her mother a confused look. She didn't have any powers, so what was the point of all this? When she didn't say anything her mother continued.

"Kira, the fact that Charles is here means that Cerebro picked up some sort of power from you. It means you are a mutant."

This caused Kira to burst into laughter. She clutched her sides and wiped a few tears that threatened to fall.

"No, seriously, what's going on?" She laughed. The solemn face her mother gave her proved no joke. She stared at the women incredulously. "You can't seriously think that I'm a mutant." She scoffed a bit. Her mother kept that same stare, and when Kira glanced around, she saw both Logan and Charles had the same, tolerant but cautious face. "No, no, no, NO! I won't believe it! I can't—I don't have any powers!" She shrieked on the brink of panic. "You have to believe me! I don't have anything wrong with me!"

"Kira, being a mutant isn't anything wrong." Her mother spat, standing up and trying to grab Kira's wrists as she flailed them about.

"No! Don't touch me!" She hissed back, wrenching herself away from the woman she thought had loved and cared about her. "I'm a normal teenager that's almost an adult! I'm going to go to normal college, with normal people doing normal things and live a normal life! I'm not a mutant!" She stood toe-to-toe with Kathy, glaring through hate filled eyes. Her mother went to say something back, when Kira blinked and a haze filled the edges of her eyes.

Donavon, Kira's ex-boyfriend, had pulled up to her house in a red, shiny, new jaguar. She saw herself standing firm and saying something when he struck out at her and caught her against the jaw. He loomed above her when his jaguar exploded, flinging him into the grass as the flamed debris pierced her skin. A loud scream. "KIRA!!"

Kira blinked again, her mother still glaring at her, but Kira's mouth had dropped open, and she could feel her heart thudding painfully against her chest. Almost involuntarily she pulled the back the tan curtain blocking the window. A red jaguar was pulling in front of the black car. The same car she had just seen. It pulled to a stop, and a tall, muscular, threatening looking man stepped from the door. His blonde hair stylishly curled, and dark glasses covered his eyes. She'd recognize his build anywhere. It was Donavon.

"I'll be right back." She muttered unhappily. Her bad day had just got a lot worse. Instead of going all the way to the car, Kira stayed on her front porch, warily watching the vehicle.

"Kira! My baby, my _bitch_, how life treating you?" He shouted, trailing a happy hand over his car.

"I told you we're _done_, Donavon. You have some nerve showing your face around here." She spat back, clenching her fists and holding them under her arms. Ever since she denied him from trying to get into her pants, he'd been nothing but a nuisance...and a stalker.

"Oh, come on baby, don't be that way! Come back to me!" He crooned, taking only a small step from his car. "Besides, that whore friend of yours Anastasia told me you wanted me back. After I was done with her of course." He chuckled. Kira snapped. Stiff legged in fury, she stormed down the path of her home.

"Don't you _dare_ come to _my_ house and rag on _my_ friends! I should beat your face to Mars!" she snarled. Now she was close to him, and the smell of his cologne disgusted her to the core. "Besides, if you think you can waltz in and pick me up off my feet, your wrong! You'll find your _equipment_ will be removed and burned!" She snarled, glaring up at him. "What little one you have that is!" She didn't see his hand, but she felt it across her cheek. Not expecting the hit, she fell to the ground. Donavon loomed over her, eyes crinkled in fury when something clicked ominously. The car behind him exploded, flinging the assailant forward into the grass. Just like her vision, Kira heard her name screamed and waited for the flaming metal to make contact with her skin. One hit her shoulder, another her leg, one her wrist, and two her arm, while the force knocked her head against the concrete with a deafening crack. The burning she felt was nothing compared to the throbbing headache. She felt herself get picked up, and her mothers' frantic voice rang too close but too far away. Charles' voice was clear, and it took her a minute to realize the voice came from inside her head, not from outside.

"Kira, your head is just fine. You have a small concussion, but it's not cracked open. I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?" She hadn't realized her eyes had closed. Trying to obey, and her eyelids feeling like stones, she blinked. Logan had picked her up and was now setting her down, the muscles under his shirt hidden, while she was laid across a bed. Her mother had grabbed a First-Aid kit, ripping it open but not figuring out what to do first, when, unconsciously, Kira reached out and grabbed Logan's hand. Automatically, she felt the burns ease, and the headache slip away. She blinked, her eyes widening as she recovered. Charles noticed this.

"My dear, it seems that you have the ability to absorb ones powers." He looked at Logan, who was shocked, but otherwise unscathed. "It doesn't do any harm to the person whose abilities you are taking..." he trailed off, looking at Kira with the most intrigued look. "Kira, I believe you should come with me, so we can work out the mystery of you power together. Who knows what your abilities could do for others? You could be able to help people."

Kira paused. What should she do? By mastering her power, she might be able to help people in need. And nothing was greater than that, right? Then she realized that by going with these two men, she'd have to face even more mutants. After contemplating for a while, she sighed.

"Do I really have much of a choice? I'm not exactly fit to be 'normal' anymore." Charles and Logan exchanged a glance, and Logan pulled out a slick, black, cell phone. Dialing a quick number, his voice buzzed into the phone as Kira laid her head back down. As she lulled to a sleep, she dreamed of what her new life held in front of her.


	2. In the Institute

* * *

Chapter 2

In the Institute

_~Enjoying success requires the ability to adapt. Only by being open to change will you have a true opportunity to get the most from your talent._ ~_Nolan Ryan  
_

* * *

After treating Donavon's wounds and sending him to the hospital, Kira and her mother spent the majority of their time left together packing for Kira's new life. By the time it was for her to leave, she looked around her room, which seemed so baron now, and couldn't help but remember some of the best and worst moments in her life had happened in this room. As she walked down the stairs she could see a whole life played in front of her. Her mother holding her as a baby, birthday's celebrated, kisses, hugs, friends, fights, all up to a minute ago, and realizing that now would be the time for her life to continue in a new direction. As she hugged her mother goodbye, a few tears escaped from her eyes. She would miss this place more than she thought.

Turns out, the X-Men have a special black plane. The Blackbird. One of the team, a beautiful African woman—Storm wasn't it?—had picked up Charles, Logan and Kira. Normally she'd hate flying. First because the take off and landing where very rocky, and she would get sick. Second because she was terrified of heights. But the Blackbird sailed as smooth as silk, and Kira didn't even feel how high in the air she was. She was actually able to sleep for a little while. When she awoke, she glanced around. She wasn't in the plane anymore. She was in a bedroom, her suitcases at the foot of the bed. The wallpaper was a bland tanish color, yet elegant, and she had a simple nightstand with a lamp on top, and a small alarm clock. It held one drawer, which was empty. On the west side of the room was a wooden dresser, and next to that was a door that lead into a closet, and finally, the door to the rest of the school. The east side held a curtained window, and the north side held a door that lead into a bathroom.

It was simple. It was neatly organized. Kira missed home already. Stretching, she decided to go and explore. She glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. That must mean school was out. And that meant more mutants to meet. Kira decided to unpack instead.

Putting all of her suitcases belongings where simple enough. Socks, underwear, and bras in one drawer. Jeans, pants, and shorts in another. Shirts, tank tops, and spaghetti-string in another. Sweatshirts and winter vests in another. And finally pajama's in the last one. Dresses, coats, and etcetera in the closet. One and a half bags down, another one and a half to go. Kira put her toiletries in the bathroom and went to see what useless things her mother packed in the last bag. There where a few forgotten shirts, a pair of pants, several belts, and shoes. From flip-flops to high heels, tennis shoes to wedges. That was most of the bag. Then there was a couple of small blankets and pillows (mom sure knew how to pack!) and then a bag of jewelry. And her MP3 player and a few CD's, her laptop that she got for an early graduation present, and a small CD player where tucked neatly inside. Once Kira thought she'd double-check the bags to make sure she didn't miss anything. They where clean. She tucked them neatly into the closet. Deciding that she didn't want to go see the other students just yet, Kira took her time setting all of her toiletries in their place in the bathroom, and once that was finished, she went to the bed to unfold the blankets and put the pillows away. As she unfolded the hummingbird quilt her mother made her, she held something slip past her knees and hit the floor. Bending down to see what it was, she saw a red rosary with a golden cross. Next to it laid a bible, and finally a picture of her family. Mercedes was held by a 15 year old Kira; standing next to her was her mom and dad, holding hands and her baby brother.

Her brother had died in the hospital when he came down with pneumonia at seven months old. One of the blankets her mother packed used to be his. Pushing the memory away, she picked up the picture and laid it on the nightstand. Taking her little brothers baby blanket, she wrapped the bible and rosary. Kira never found much interest in religion, and it made her feel rebellious when people would tell her how a greater being ruled what would happen. She believed in choice, what happened was consequence to your own actions, not a destiny that was already planned and followed out perfectly. Part of her prejudice against God was because of her brothers' death. He should have saved the life that had not yet begun to live.

Pushing against the rage that threatened to swallow her, Kira finally decided to explore her new home. Peeking out her door, she didn't see anyone in the hallway. So far so good. Cautiously, she decided to head left, where she could see stairs. As she tried to memorize the way she had come, she went to go down the stairs when she heard voices. A lot of voices. Not ready to see the other students, she past the stairway and walked down the hallway on the other side. One left, three rights, and many twists and turns later, she stopped at a dead end. A large doorway stretched in front of her. Temptation surged through her, until she lifted an unsteady fist to knock on the door. Before her fist made contact, she heard a few voices on the inside. Curiosity got the best of her, and she lowered her hand and leaned closer to the door.

"I don't know Charles," a gruff masculine voice muttered unhappily. She recognized it as Logan's. "The girl didn't exactly welcome us with open arms. I don't think it's a good idea to have her here. The last thing these kids need is to be exposed to prejudice from their own kind."

"Now Logan, she's not prejudice. She doesn't know much about what's going on. Unlike the students already here, Kira can't see her power. I don't blame her for thinking the way she does. Give her time. She'll warm up." Charles wise voice echoed throughout Kira's head, and she felt guilt course through her veins. She heard Logan grunt something and then he continued.

"Just because she can accept who these kids are doesn't mean she can accept _herself_ Charles. Besides, in a world like this one, she's going to need to fight. And I don't think she's up to the challenge. That child doesn't have a fighting bone in her body."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Kira took her leave, once again wandering the halls with no particular intent on where she was going. She passed a large window, and she peeked outside. Kids of all ages where running in the warmth of the summer day. It looked like a normal school, to the point that Kira wondered if this really was a mutant institute. Then she saw a glimpse of a student juggling balls of fire, which vanished in a wave of a hand.

She suddenly saw the students for what they where. The vanishing act of a student was invisibility, the growing of plants where controlled by a steady hand. Kira felt sick with apprehension. These weren't normal kids. These were mutants.

"You can join them you know." Kira jumped as a masculine voice sounded behind her. She whipped around, brining her arm up in a defensive position on instinct. He was muscular with a handsome face, shaggy, dark, brown hair, and dark shades covered his eyes. His smile was warm, and he stayed a good distance from her. Kira put her arm down, looking at him warily.

"I don't belong here." She stated flatly, but even though she tried not to, a hint of regret colored her tone as she looked back to the other students.

"What makes you say that?" He wasn't surprised, only concerned. Kira wanted to explain, but the words just didn't seem to fit. How could she make him understand? Every time a power was shown, it only made her feel more of an outcast. What was her power? Not fit for the human world, not strange enough to fit in the mutant world. Where did she belong? Kira was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that the man had come up from behind her. She felt her shoulders stiffen and she watched him from the corner of her eye. She noticed she couldn't see through his glasses.

"Why do you have sunglasses on inside?" she asked, reaching up to take them. His hand gripped her wrist on reaction, jerking his head out of range.

"My power is to shoot optic blasts from my eyes." He said slowly. "These glasses are specially made from ruby quartz so they don't go off." Kira cocked her head to the side, glancing over him a second time.

"So, you can't control it?" She asked curiously, yet cautiously. She didn't want to offend him. Instead, the boy merely smirked.

"No, not quite." He said honestly. Kira lightly pulled her wrist from his grip. He released it on reaction. After a quick pause, Kira asked quietly,

"May I?" The boy paused, and opened his mouth as if to object, but then stopped. Slowly, Kira carefully removed his glasses. The boy had scrunched his eyes tightly, and she could see a red beam emerging from under his eyelids. Taking a light finger, she traced under and around his eyes. She heard him inhale sharply, and taking a step back, Kira placed his glasses back on. The boy gave her a curious look, adjusting the glasses.

"What was the point of that?" He asked. Kira shrugged.

"I was only curious. Thank you though, I know that must've been...difficult...to trust me right away." The boy smiled warmly.

"No, no. It was...interesting. My name's Scott by the way. Scott Summers. I'm one of the teachers here. I'm also an X-Man, in which case my name is Cyclops." He stuck out a hand. Kira took it lightly.

"My name is Kira Sabers. I'm the newbie." She smiled at him. He laughed.

"Well, Kira, have you had anything to eat yet? It's past six." Kira shook her head. Scott smiled. "Come on. There should be something left over for us to eat." He heads off in the direction he came from, and Kira follows, feeling a bit better. The walk was mostly silent, and as the two go to round a corner Kira recognizes, she hears a couple of voices from ahead. Suddenly finding herself insecure and jumpy, she grabs Scott's arm. He stops, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. Realizing her mistake, she lets him go; unconsciously bringing her arms close to herself. Scott smiles in encouragement, pushing her forward and keeping his hand on the small of her back. The voices start to come closer, Kira keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the floor wanting to shrink and hide. She had always been shy, but meeting mutants weren't exactly helping much. She still pictured huge animalistic people who would eat you as soon as look at you. But the people who walked past them didn't acknowledge Kira and Scott's existence. Kira found herself sighing in relief, and spared a glance at Scott, feeling a bit foolish. Straightening up a little she was determined to make an impression on whomever she met next.

The two headed down the stairs, took a right and headed down another hallway. Soon Scott pushed Kira through some doors and she stood in a huge, empty, cafeteria. Instead of taking a seat, Scott jerked his head towards a different direction. Behind some doors that lead to the cafeteria's kitchen, was a smaller door, and through there was a much smaller dining area. A table was set up, and a couple of the seats where filled. A red-haired beauty sat with Logan, a younger looking brunette, and Charles. Charles smiled warmly as he saw the young girl with Scott, while the red-haired girl only looked at the boy. Instantaneously, Kira realized the two held something special.

"Nice of you to show up. I was about to go look for you." The girl chimed happily. Kira could feel how badly Scott wanted to leave her and go over to the girl, but he stayed put beside her instead, laughing.

"I was coming down when I ran into the newcomer." The red head glanced at Kira, smiling kindly.

"We where just talking about you. My name is Jean Grey. You know Logan and Charles already, and this is Kitty." She motioned to each of them. Logan stared at her with a disgruntled look before taking a sip of his coffee, muttering something she didn't catch.

"It's nice to meet you." Kira spoke, dipping her head in respect, but not making any motion to go any closer. "Not to be rude, but what are your powers?" Although she tried not to be, being here made her more curious about the life of these mutants. Kitty smiled.

"Well, I can phase through things. Jean is a telepath, and Logan can heal and pull out some metal claw...things." Logan scoffed, quirking an eyebrow at the younger girl. Kira looked at him curiously.

"May I see?" she asked warily. When Logan glared at her, Kira dropped her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. He grunted, and she peeked at him in time to see three long, metal claws come from between his knuckles. Curiosity made her courageous, and she came up to him. With a hesitant hand, she grabbed his, lightly twisting it to get a better look. The blades where as sharp as knives, coming out just before his knuckles. "Does it hurt?" she asked on reaction. The only way for them to retract would be to go back into the skin, which didn't have holes where they came out. They slipped back into place with a loud _shink_, the skin folding over it like they where never there. He didn't answer her question.

"What do the X-Men do?" she asked Charles, turning away from the intimidating man beside her.

"You're asking a lot of questions for someone who wants to be 'normal'." Logan snarled and on reaction, Kira took a step back. Gaining courage, she narrowed her eyes.

"If I'm going to live here, don't you think I deserve some answers?" she challenged him. He straightened up, getting out of his chair and curled his lip.

"Just because you live here doesn't give you the right to know everything." He spat, and she heard the distinct sound of his claws sliding out of their sheaths. Kira refused to stand down.

"Well, what if I wanted to become an X-Man?" She challenged back. Logan threw his head back and let out a hardy laugh.

"You? _You_, someone who's always had your life handed to you on a sliver platter? _You_, who has no concept of difficulty of being judged, who could always change sides and not have any consequences? _You_, who couldn't punch a brick wall if it stood right in front of you? _You,_ who doesn't even have any powers to show?" He loomed over her, and gasps of shock came from the surrounding people, and a sharp 'Logan' from the Professor. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as her own fears where thrown back into her face. Hissing angrily, she wasn't about to back down from his challenge.

"I know I've had an easy life, but no matter what decision is made, there are _always_ consequences. I could throw a damn good punch if I wanted to, and I'm here so I can control my power. Just watch me; I _will_ be an X-Man, mark my words." She stood on her tiptoes, getting in Logan's face, her eyes flashing with determination. Logan smirked.

"Alright princess, but the thing you might want to consider is that X-Men not only fight mutants, but humans, and these guys don't care if you live or die." With a huff, he stalked out of the small kitchen area. The blood that had given her the confidence-boost to face Logan drained, and she suddenly realized how much of a challenge she had to conquer.

"Either you're the bravest person in the world, or you're the dumbest." Kitty sighed with a whistle. "Nobody stands up to Logan that way and lives." She said, looking Kira over in admiration. With a small chuckle, Kira sank into a seat, leaning her head back.

"That went well," she mumbled. She looked at Charles. "Professor—I'm supposed to call you that, right?-do you know what my powers are?" She sighed, looking at him hopefully. If he could tell her the way to control them, maybe it would be slightly easier to accomplish her new goal.

"I'm not sure Kira," he said honestly. Kira's hopes plummeted. The Professor continued, "But I think Hank might be able to help. And he can look you over too. He's our physician." Kira sighed. She hated doctors, but if he could make it any easier to find her main power, then she'd take it hands down.


	3. And my powers are?

**Authors Note: Alright, so I should probably put this in there, saying that I don't own any of the X-Men characters, but I do own my idea and Kira Sabers, plus any random people that are not a part of the normal series. That's a kinda given right there, but hey, you never know. I am having Kurt speak in a WRITTEN accent, which takes longer time to right, but it's still pretty self-explanatory about what he says. I will have a little key at the bottom for some random German words I put in there, for reference.**

**Also, I know Kurt Wagner is spelt with a 'W', but to get the proper pronunciation, it'll have a 'V' at the beginning. Don't eat me; I know what I'm doing. I might go back to the other chapters and fix a few ****grammatical **errors I found, but nothing major will be changed, so don't worry about it I also saw the idea of having a quote before every chapter, and I liked it, so that's what I'm doing now. Not my idea. I might also do that for the other chapters. Ummm...dondondum.....nope, nothing else. XD Thanks to those who reveiwed, but I don't think anyone had rated yet...and if you did, will you tell me how to see said rating? Please?

**AHH! I lied! One more thing: Logan seems really, really mean, but believe me when I say there is a reason for it. It might seem OOC, but I'll explain in a later chapter, so don't get mad!**

* * *

Chapter Three

And my powers are...?

_~ Good judgement comes from experience. Experience comes from bad judgement. ~_ _Jim Horning_

* * *

Professor Xavier lead Kira down several more passages, and she wondered if she's ever be able to find her way back to her room...or out of the same corridor. They then came to a large metal door which was crossed like an 'x'. Professor typed something in the keypad next to the door, and it _whooshed_ open, revealing tons of electrical equipment, with a huge super computer in the middle of it all. As they walked, their footsteps made an echoing sound. Someone was bent over the computer, typing quickly, engrossed in their work. The person was large, and even from where Kira stood she could feel the dormant strength of muscle in his body in the pounding of the keyboard.

"Hank?" The Professor called out. The typing stopped, and the person turned around. It took all of Kira's self-control not to scream in horror, although the hairs on the back of her neck and the sudden stiffness of her muscles proved her anxiety.

The man was not really a man, but more of a gorilla. His long arms where covered in thick blue fur, as was the rest of him, but his blue eyes where full of tenderness and intelligence. He was tall and muscular, but he held an air of gentleness that could sooth any soul. Except for Kira's. Terror reined through her body. When she thought of the word 'mutant' Hank was the exact image she drummed up. The only difference was Hank seemed gentler than she imagined, and the animalistic eyes she feared was non-existent. The Professor must have realized Kira's discomfort, for he spoke to her in her mind.

'_Kira, Dr. Hank McCoy has been a teacher for several years, and was forced to leave because he turned to look like this. He also has the mind of a genius and has a heart of a very gentle man. He wouldn't harm a fly; he's a pacifist. Give him a chance. He also has the oath of confidentiality, being a doctor. You can tell him anything. He will help you, if you'll let him._'

"Hank," he continued vocally. "This is Kira Sabers. She's a new mutant here, and she doesn't know what her powers are, and I can't tell her. Is there anything you can do?"

Hank hummed as he looked at the young woman. Kira shifted under his studious gaze.

"Well, I can do a diagnostic on her blood and see if anything comes up. Kira, would you follow me please?" Hank beckoned her to follow with a wave of his hand. She gave the Professor a terrified look, but his calm eyes did little to sooth her. Heart thudding in her chest, she followed the gorilla-man. He pointed to a small metal table, and she sat, glancing about at the miles of technology.

"Kira, where are you from?" The doctor asked casually. Kira groaned inwardly. The worst thing she hated about doctors and dentists is they all did the same thing. 'Here, as I put you in plenty of pain, lets talk about random things about your life that really have no meaning what-so-ever.' Not wanting to be rude, she answered.

"California; Los Angeles to be exact." The doctor pulled out a huge needle looking device. Kira felt her palms start to sweat.

"You're a long way from home. It must be uncomfortable to be here." It wasn't really a question, but once again, she'd rather be polite, that, and she hated long, awkward silences.

"I guess so. I was planning on moving out soon anyway, so it's not that bad. It's more uncomfortable to be here with so many, um, _different_ students."

"I think you'll get used to it. Once you're able to see your powers, it won't be so hard to feel like you fit in." He turned to her, flicking the device, as Kira's jaw dropped. He smiled at her knowingly. "Would you like to look away?" He asked. Feeling quite ashamed, Kira closed her mouth and looked the other way. "It's brave for you to be here by yourself with someone that scares you." He said calmly. Kira felt her cheeks burn.

"I apologize for being so rude. I know I shouldn't base one off of appearance, but you are the first mutant I met that doesn't look human." She whipped around, realizing she could've offended him. "I'm sorry, I just meant—" He put up a hand, and Kira noticed that the syringe had her blood in it, and her arm had a band-aid. She blinked. Normally she was very acute about what happened to her body, and not feeling the needle puncture her skin came as a shock.

"I understand. Believe me, it's difficult having to look like this when I used to be human." He cut her off, and a sad, reminiscing look passed through his eyes. Feeling guilty, Kira put her hand on his large arm.

"What counts in what's on the inside. What you do for these mutants is amazing, this whole institute is. Making people feel welcomed even when they're different. Even when they don't look like human—like something of this earth. You give them a second chance. And that's what matters. Not what's on the outside, but what's in your heart." She poked the doctor in the chest, pointing to his heart. "Even though you scared me at first, I know that you of all people I count on." A small grin crossed her lips and winked cutely. "Besides, humans are lying, despicable creatures. I'd trust a mutant over a human any day." Hank smiled a smile so heartrending; Kira thought he would break into tears in a minute. Instead, he turned away. She did, however, see him wipe at his eyes with his big furred hand.

"You are free to go Kira. I'm going to do a diagnostic on your blood, and when the results are done, or if anything should come up, I'll send for you and the Professor." With that he retreated to a scientific portion of the room. Kira hopped off the silver table and exited. The doors closed with high-tech sounds emanating from it. The girl felt her lips twitch in amusement. This whole place was like that. Like a huge, super-scientific, high technology computer. Then there where places like the dorm rooms that held nothing special. It was different, like it's occupants. Knowing she was going to get lost in this labyrinth anyway, Kira set out with no particular destination. Up an elevator, around some corners, down many hallways, just aimlessly wondering. Eventually she'd run into someone who could give her directions, right? And that's exactly what happened. Well, sort of. Someone clasped her shoulder, spinning her around sharply. When she caught sight of Logan, she gazed at him curiously.

"Come on Princess, you're going to the Danger Room. We'll see what you can do." Then he spun around and stalked down a hallway. Kira sighed and followed.

"Let me guess, the Danger Room doesn't have fluffy pillows and cookies, does it?" She muttered sarcastically. They stopped in front of yet another 'x'ed door, and when it opened, Logan stood to the side. Kira looked at him in horror. "Wait, I'm doing this by myself?" She cried. With a grin, Logan pushed her inside.

"Whadda know; you're catching on." He waved as the door slammed closed. Kira took a look around herself. It was a pretty blank, metal room, but there was a circular podium that had a bar sticking out from it, like the ones used for people in wheelchairs. Everything was oddly still. Thinking the podium thing was the best place to start, she took a step, and suddenly, everything became much brighter, and several gun-looking things popped out of the wall, and a silver octopus-looking device sprung from the floor. Shrieking in terror, Kira made a run for it. The guns shot off in red blasts, and she dodged the 'arms' of the metal octopus as best she could, by hiding behind whatever shelter she could find.

"Logan!" she screamed. "Make it stop, please!" she wailed, which turned into a scream as another shot of a red beam zipped past where she was hiding. She closed her eyes, hoping it would end soon, and Logan was done with his sick game. Then she heard a distinctive noise, one she could only describe as a sort of '_bamf_', and the smell of brimstone. Suddenly, she had arms around her, and in another sound of '_bamf_', she felt as if she where everything and nothing, and she wasn't surrounded by all the noise of the guns, which where oddly muffled, and with a noise of a powering-down machine, they where completely gone. Kira's head spun, and her stomach was doing flips, which where both drowned out by the intense feeling of adrenaline. Gently, the arms around her set her down on the cold floor.

"Oh, come on Elf, she was fine. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her." Logan's grunt was distinctive, and a bit uncomfortable.

"Logan, you know better zan to let dis Fraulein do such a high level. She knew nozing about her power or about what was going on. You scared her." A very rich German accent came from her rescuer, and for the first time, Kira looked up. Logan was getting scolded by a younger looking man, around Kira's age. He had a pair of jeans and a tan short-sleeved jacket, with a long-sleeved red shirt. His indigo hair about the length of his shoulders, with cheek length bangs. His hands where on his hips, and she noticed a weird looking watch on his wrist. He was pale, and his blue eyes where as friendly as his tone as he glared at the older man. Logan crossed his arms, looking away from the boy, mumbling something inaudible. Kira shuddered, her heart still hammering wildly in her chest. She felt herself cough, which gained the attention of her rescuer. He knelt down beside her.

"You are safe now, Liebchen. How are you feeling?" He scanned her over, as if looking for any injury, before landing a worried look to her eyes. "Are you unharmed?" Captivated by his accent and his eyes, Kira could only nod, before her brain took hold again. She shook her head quickly to clear it.

"Y-yeah—I mean yes, I'm fine." She shifted so she could sit up, and she grabbed a nearby chair, hoisting herself to her feet. Her rescuer stayed close to her, keeping out a guiding hand, just in case.

"Sorry for 'porting so suddenly. I figured it'd be best razzer than trying to fight the contraption off. Are you sure you are not feeling queasy?" He asked, worried. Kira smiled slightly, although she was dizzy, and a little incomprehensive, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be sick.

"No, no, just a little dizzy." She mumbled, still clinging to the chair.

"Alright. Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kurt. Kurt Vagner. I teach drama in the school every now and zen." He made a show of bowing, even in the small control room, which Kira soon realized that's where he—what did he call it?-_'ported'_ her.

He grabbed her hand and brought his lips to it in a light kiss. She smiled. It was nice to have such a lighter air around her, instead of the judgmental one Logan gave off. Speaking of Logan, he seemed to have taken advantage of the dramatic German's overture to slip away unnoticed. Ignoring the brute's leave, Kira couldn't help but feel grateful to this young man. Wanting to play around a bit—and not wanting to think about what had just happened—she bowed back in slight mockery.

"Oh my great savior Kurt Vagner, will you accept the gratitude of a lowly being as myself?" She grinned as Kurt started to laugh. She liked how it seemed to tumble from his chest to his throat, almost like a purr. As she straightened, Kurt put a finger to his chin, teasing her as she did him.

"Hmmm, I might have to zink about zat." He smiled, and she noticed his canines where sharp, like fangs. The twinkle in his eyes told trouble, but the easygoing man held an air of security. If they where going to get into trouble, he would protect her anyway, Kira was almost positive of that. "Maybe if dis lovely Fraulein would accept an invitation to see the good doktor about de results he came up wid?" He smiled knowingly as the girl gasped.

"He's got them already?" she asked, astounded. That was faster than she thought. _Maybe something came up before he could do a diagnostic?_ she thought worriedly. Kurt nodded.

"Ja. Ze Professor wanted me to find you. He said somezing about 'looking for someone who seemed lost'." He shrugged before shaking his head, and then rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, like he was having trouble explaining. "I don't know why he would not speak to you telepathically. He probably didn't want to scare you by talking to you mentally. Said somezing about 'freaking out'?" Kira felt herself flush a dark shade. As far as she could tell, she hadn't been too freaked out over the Professor in her brain, but could it possibly be that was what he thought when she had been so terrified of Dr. McCoy? Did he think she was scared of the mind controller too? Deciding nothing would happen if she stayed, she smiled at Kurt.

"Well then, we'd better go, huh?" Kira almost purred herself, her eyes glinting mischievously. A smile twitches on the Germans' lips, and he nods. Bowing again, he gestures her to the exit with his arm. Giggling, the girl follows, and not even a step behind, Kurt shadows her. As she goes to open the door, the boy grabs it first, opening it for her. Amused she plays along, thanking him with a small bow of her head. Normally, his 'chivalrous' act would have annoyed her; girls can open doors and get things for themselves. But it seemed like a one-time thing, and therefore, she allowed it. He lead her down a couple hallways, and she recognized the turn up ahead, which lead to the elevator, and down two more corridors she would be at Dr. McCoy's laboratory. Even though she had told Kurt she knew the way, he just shrugged and stayed with Kira.

"Besser safe dan sorry." He replied.

Soon, the crossed doors came into view, and opened as she came close to them. The Professor was already there, with Hank, towards the middle of the room. When the doors opened, they looked up expectantly. Charles smiled, and Hank was beaming so brightly it was as if he had just figured out a way to stop the earth from moving. Although, with his ingenious mind, he probably could.

"Ah, there you are." The blue beast spoke. "Come, I have discovered something very interesting." With no more than that, he whipped around, first to the computer to type some things in, and then to the back laboratory. Throwing a confused look to the Professor, Kira followed, Kurt her shadow. Hank had stopped at a microscope...thing, and adjusted the lenses. "You see Kira, when I originally set out to discover the secret behind your power, I only expected to see some sort of mutation in the blood, which all mutants have. Normally, a mutant's ability comes from the mind, not the body. When I say that, I'm talking about the median on which they pass. All mutants' mutations come from the DNA alteration, but that's not the point. There are special cases, of course, like if one where to turn invisible, it would be controlled by the mind, but the skin itself refracts the light or takes on the image of their surroundings to seem indistinguishable, or for an animal shape-shifter, their entire body changes based off of the animal they choose, the bones, muscles, organ placement, all of it changes into that animal. But when I looked at your blood," he trailed off, pulling out the little piece of glass from beneath the scope. He showed it to Kira, and she stared at it, confused. No spot of blood was on it. At all. "I realized something was defiantly different. The first spot of blood had vanished. I had only turned my back for a second, to go get a file out of the computer—your patient record portfolio, for background knowledge—and when I came back, the blood sample had disappeared. The glass was there, but not the blood. Baffled, I put another drop, determined to see what had happened."

He pulled out a little bottle of blood that had her name, age, date, and etcetera on it, and put a little drop on the glass. He then put a little plastic sheet on it, and motioned for Kira to look through the microscope. Furrowing her eyebrows, she did as proposed. The little blood that had been stuck seemed to be moving and shrinking at the same time, mending, changing shape until it finished disappearing. She looked at Hank, wanting an answer. He was beaming from ear to ear. "Fascinating isn't it?" He practically purred. "Once I realized no human eyes could catch what was going on, I went to technology." He moved to in front of the computer. "After running a couple different tests, I knocked out everything that had to do with organic or physiological. Your abilities, my dear, are molecular." Kira stared at him blankly. All she got out of that entire speech was that she was different from other mutants because her power wasn't controlled by something or other. After a pause, the doctor tried to explain another way. "What I mean is, you can change your molecular structure to match whomever or maybe even _whatever_ you come in contact with." Kira felt her jaw drop, her eyes glowing in delight. Now _that_ is a cool power.

"So, wait, I can, like, turn myself as hard as diamonds?" She asked, looking at her skin as if it would start changing right then. The doctor shrugged.

"I have no idea how far you can go with these powers, only that it is molecular based. Another question I have is why the blood in the container hasn't taken that particular shape, or molecular structure. I don't know quite yet. It could be possible that your blood—when in larger doses—takes more time to 'mold' into that shape. If that is the case, though, that also brings up the question of how you can adapt ones abilities so quickly. For every answer I get, I end up with about twenty more questions." But instead of looking tired, or worried for his workload to come, Hank seemed to be ecstatic for the challenge Kira's blood had presented him with. Not quite sure what that had in store for her, Kira could only give a weak smile. Could there really be so many different exceptions and rules to her power? That could be difficult to understand, control, and even remember. Maybe, eventually, it would come naturally, but for now, it seemed like a jumbled mess. How could she remember something important during a battle? Almost instantly, the answer came to her mind. _Painful experience_. She gave an inward shudder. That wasn't going to be pleasant, at all. But it was necessary, so it must add up to something, right? A small light bulb went off in her head as the scene from in front of her house played over again. That was how she saw Donavon coming over to pay a visit. She had absorbed her mom's power when she tried to grab Kira's wrists.

After thanking Hank and leaving him to his work, Kira and Kurt exited silently. He had not said a single thing during her discovery of her powers. When he did speak, it wasn't anything about the doctors' breakthrough.

"So, you vhere in school before you came here, ja?" He asked. Blinking, it took the dark haired beauty a minute to realize what he asked.

"Oh! Uh, yes. I was a senior. My mom did this whole thing so I could get my diploma early. She can be pretty convincing." She chuckled, remembrance of her mother and father now alone making a small pain in her chest. But that is how life goes. You can't stay at home forever. She wondered absent-mindedly what they would do now that she was gone. Her parents where reasonably young, her mom 38 while her dad was 40, so if they truly wanted, they could have another baby. Kira couldn't describe the feeling she had. It was almost jealousy, and she pushed the upsetting thought away. Kurt continued on, a little sad now.

"So zat means I von't be seeing you around ze school much sen..." he trailed off, defiantly depressed now. Kira felt a little twinge in her heart. It surprised her how much she had liked Kurt's company. But she wasn't in school, therefore, she couldn't see him.

"I guess that's right." She mumbled sadly. Kurt shook his head like he was banishing the thought.

"It von't be zat bad. You could come to mein classroom, ja?" He looked at her hopefully, and Kira smiled in response. That could work, right?

"Of course. Maybe I could even watch you teach." She giggled. Kurt smiled brightly, and she noticed for the first time that Kurt had sharpened canines, like fangs. She couldn't help but get a strange feeling. It was cool to have something like that, but she looked completely normal. Well, human. Who could say what was normal anymore? Shaking the thought from her head, she stretched her arms in front of her.

"So, what all do we do around here?" She asked the man. He stared into her eyes, and almost instantly, she looked away. It was courteous and respectful to look into ones eyes while speaking, but it was strange to have someone do the same to her. Most teenagers looked everywhere but the others eyes. Then again, Kurt wasn't like most teenagers.

"It depends on vhat you enjoy doing. Sometimes students vill play around or hang out, but zen again, zey are young. Ozers, like most of the X-Men, vill train in spare time, or if zey are upset about someting. And zen us teachers have grades to give out. So I can't really say 'vhat ve do around here'." He air quoted the last part, smiling at her childishly.

It sure seemed like a busy place. But that also meant that Kira would have a LOT of free time, since she knew no one and most people her age where teachers. Her lips twitched in a scowl. Well, she could go and frolic around in the town, or do some housework around the place. That could work, right? _Yeah, for about three days._ She thought bitterly. The thing was, Kira got very bored, very quickly, and would bounce around different things to keep her occupied. And since she didn't really know how to train, she couldn't just burn a few hours working out. Well, maybe a half-hour. That decided it. She needed a job. Kurt suddenly straitened and sighed. Confused, Kira gave him a look. He smiled apologetically, and said with remorse,

"Ze Professor needs me, so I must take leave for now Liebchen." He dipped his head in farewell and vanished with a '_bamf'_ and a cloud smelling of brimstone. She coughed, waving away the musty scent with her hand. Sighing, and now with no one to talk to, Kira once again took to wondering around her new home.

Kurt appeared in the Professor's office, seeing Logan, Jean, Scott, Storm, Rogue, and Kitty gathered around. Charles crossed his hands, gazing over Kurt with smoldering interest.

"Nice to see you Kurt." The older man smiled. Kurt shifted on his feet.

"Vhat is dis about Professor?" the German asked, unable to wait for long. Normally he was much more patient, but a certain brown haired, hazel eyed girl was floating through his mind, and he wanted to see her again as soon as possible, even though he had just left her...and met her, really. Charles blinked, a little surprised at Kurt's abruptness. Instead of questioning, he went straight to the point.

"I wanted to discuss our newest student." He said bluntly. Kurt immediately stiffened, feeling defensive. What was there to talk about? Instead, he merely watched the reactions of his peers attentively. Kitty looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, bored out of her mind, and a little confused. The Professor rarely spoke about the other students unless necessary, so speaking of one shortly after they arrived is unheard of. She straightened a little, also paying more attention. The southern belle known as Rogue turned her steady gaze from the window to Charles, curiosity making her pay special attention on the topic at hand. Ororo—more commonly known as Storm—was completely calm, but then again, she and the Professor had always been especially close, so it wasn't surprising that she had probably already spoken with Charles before the meeting began. Scott and Jean where confused, but thoughtful, open to whatever the Professor asked. Logan had crossed his arms with a sneer. He didn't like the girl for some unbeknownst reason. That, at least, was obvious. Charles continued. "What do you think of her, and be honest; I'd rather not interrogate your minds at this point." His lips twitched in a small smile. It was sort of an inside joke. He really had no need to say 'be honest' for he could just as easily read your true thoughts, but he had known these people for a long time, and trusted them as well. Kitty grinned.

"She, like, has guts. She seems okay, but really uncomfortable, like, she'd rather be just about anywhere else." Charles, Storm, and Jean nodded, while Logan's sneer deepened.

"She has a good soul, from what I can tell." The African goddess put in wisely. "Mature, that's for sure." Logan scoffed, and Storm threw him a look of distain. Jean spoke with an 'She seems okay.'

"When I spoke to her, she seemed really lost and alone, but she handled it well. I mean, I don't think she really could grasp that she's a mutant, when she couldn't see her powers. She felt like an outsider to the outcasts themselves." Scott added; it seemed like he was trying to include a couple more things, but couldn't find the words. Charles nodded in understanding, and everyone turned to Logan. Kurt felt twitchy and nervous. If Kira had made a bad impression on Logan he would not forgive easily; the man was known for holding a grudge. When Wolverine had not said anything, Charles prompted him by calling his name. With a growl, Logan reluctantly answered.

"What can I say? The girl doesn't want to be here, and that makes 'er dangerous. The kids are here to improve their powers so they can 'fit in' to normal life; they've already been scorned and hated. She has not. And she doesn't like mutants either. She's prejudice, spoiled, and something just isn't right with her." His stated absolutely, glaring at everyone as if daring them to disagree. Kurt felt his mouth drop open and a reply fall from his lips before his brain caught up.

"Zat's not true." Wolverine's heated glared snapped to him, and Kurt scrambled to find something to add. "She just...doesn't know how to handle being different. None of us did when our powers emerged. It doesn't help zat you won't give her a chance to prove herself. She just got here and you're making a large impression for such a short amount of time." Kurt wanted to say more, but his peers where giving him very strange looks. At least Logan had not taken his outburst the wrong way. He was studying Kurt with narrowed eyes, but he didn't look angry, just interested.

"Well Elf," the large brute grunted, using the nickname he gave the man years ago, "You seem to have taken a liking to her, haven't ya?" His eyes glinted, and Kurt felt his face heat up dramatically, which would show much brighter because he still had his holographic image inducer on. Trying to push away the burning in his cheeks, he snapped back at the thug.

"Zat's not de point. You are all judging her before you even know her. Ve of all people should know not to base zings off of appearance or past relations." He shot a glance at Rogue, inwardly feeling horrible about pointing out the southern girls' difficult time finding that her place was with the X-Men. He knew he would apologize later and seek forgiveness. Possibly even repent in the Church later. Rogue didn't meet his eye, but he heard Logan chuckle deep in his chest.

"Alright Elf. Lets make a deal. If you can prove to me that she not only accepts other mutants for who they are, but can accept that she is one herself and join the X-Men, then I'll admit that I was wrong to judge her so quickly." The glint in his eye scared the younger adult, but he would do anything to get a second chance for Kira. When he was about to agree, Logan held up a hand, signaling he wasn't through. Perplexed, Kurt stared at him. "And that means," he continued with a smug smile "that she has to accept you in your true form." Kurt felt himself gasp, terror and hurt coursing through him. All his doubts flooded into his mind as his past experiences flashed before his eyes. How would she react? What if she wouldn't want to be in his company anymore? What if she rejected the school because he looked that way? Could she really accept someone so different, when she was practically normal herself? Could he be able to show her what he truly looked like? He had to. For her sake. He had to believe she would accept him the way he was. He had only known her for a few minutes, but he felt that she wasn't the type to base judgments off of appearances. Then again, he didn't have anything close to a normal appearance. Raising a shaking hand, he clicked off the inducer. His blue furred tri-fingered hand reached for Logan, while his tail flicked nervously behind him. His pointed ears twitched, and his golden, pupil-less eyes narrowed in determination. He wanted to bounce on his bird-like feet, to get the worry out. As Logan clapped their hands together, Kurt hissed,

"Deal."

Smirking, Logan left the room, not bothering to wait for the Professor's dismissal, which he gave afterwards by saying 'we will talk about this tomorrow.' Kurt stared blankly at his hand, his terror and doubts enveloping him again. Only one thought ran through his head.

_"Mein Gott, vhat have I done?"_

Mein: My

Gott: God

Liebchen: Love or sweetheart

Germans prnounce their 'w's as 'v's, but I think it still made pretty much sence. Comment or message me if there are any questions!

* * *


End file.
